


They see it all in Monochrome

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, I'll add characters as they appear - Freeform, Juuzou loves candy. Like usual, Shiro Kuro and Haise are siblings, Shiro also has a potty mouth, Shiro and Kuro are twins, Shiro loves cats, The CCG in bein suspicious of everybody, This was so tempting to write, ghouls still exist, the Kaneki's are natural born half ghouls, they own a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Monochrome Café: styled after another coffee shop, Anteiku, it is popular among both humans and ghouls. It is run by the Kaneki brothers: the eldest, Haise, and his two younger siblings, the twins Shiro and Kuro. </p>
<p>Nobody suspects the brothers to be ghouls - or at least that's what the public thinks. The CCG has been eying the three for some time, but have never been able to gather enough information to take action. But, what has been stopping them? And what will happen when they do get enough evidence to take them down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ik I'm working on two other fan fictions, but I've had this on my mind for like, three days and I can't stop thinking about it. Plus, I don't wanna update 15 chapters a day with "The many adventures of the CCG" and it takes a while to get a chapter ready for "Keep it a Secret". So, have this. Idk where this will go, but...

Talk has been going around about a new coffee shop, which is said to be "made by the gods". The reviews have been frequent, from all different people. But, they all had one thing in common: they all said something along the lines of "The coffee is some of the best I have ever tasted," and "The staff is always patient and friendly." There hasn't been a bad review yet. 

The most enthusiastic patrons are mostly teenage girls who say "It's run by three super hot guys!"

But, nobody knows what _really_ is inside the coffee shop, hidden behind layers upon layers of lies and secrets. 

\---

"Hurry up! We're gunna be late!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Haise. We'll be on time."

"Not if you two keep dragging your feet!"

"I'm trying! It's not my fault Shiro made me carry his stuff!"

"Shiro! Stop being lazy and carry your own bags from now on!"

"Whatever, _mother_..."

"I swear, one day I'm gunna..." Haise let out a breath, slowing to a stop in front of their coffee shop: the Monochrome Café. They had opened it about 2 months ago, and already, it was a big hit among the residents of the ward. The patrons had been kind, always giving good reviews and haven't yet complained about Shiro's shitty attitude. 

"There. I told you we'd be on time." Shiro stopped beside Haise, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he lazily watched Haise unlock the door. 

Kuro stopped on the other side. "Shut up, Shiro." He shoved the bags into his twin's hands. "Carry your own bags. You didn't help at all."

"Oh really, I ca-"

"Be quiet, you two! You're already giving me a headache and we haven't even opened yet!" Haise pushed open the door, heading straight to the "employees only" room. "Get changed. We only have 5 minutes until opening. Kuro, right after you change, you're in charge of changing the sign out front. Shiro, you start preparing at the counter."

"Yes, _boss_ ," Shiro sneered, earning a glare from his older brother.

With that, the three got to work. 

\---

_Ring!_

"Welcome to the Monochrome Café!"

The first customers entered, two high school girls, and smiled at Haise's greeting. _"See! I told you there were three hot guys here!"_ One whispered. _"I never doubted you for a second."_ The other one noticeably stared, in turn, at all three of the siblings before turning back to her friend.

Haise blushed slightly at the two's antics (though they didn't realize he could hear them perfectly) while Shiro just continued polishing random cups. Kuro copied Haise, Shiro being the only one used to the comments from both genders. 

Kuro approached the two girls, being the one who lost the bet in who would enter the café first (Kuro guessed college students, while Shiro and Haise both guessed high schoolers. Of course the only guess to get two votes would win). "What can I get you two today?" He smiled shyly. 

The taller girl smirked. "You."

"Claire!" The other one looked scandalized, but she was obviously holding back laughter. 

Kuro turned bright red while his two brothers broke out into laughter. 

"Sorry," Haise chuckled, "but he's not in the menu today. We only have Kuro-lattes on Fridays."

'Claire' pouted, "damn... and I was looking forward to it, too..." 

Shiro just snorted as the two girls laughed harder and his twin turned a deeper shade of red.

"We-we'll have," the smaller one tried to hold back her laughter, "two regular coffees. Oh! And can you add tons of cream and sugar?"

"O-of course." Kuro quickly turned and returned to his spot behind the counter, punching both of his brothers on his way. "You both suck."

"Thanks." Shiro hummed absentmindedly as he rubbed the smudges off of the mugs, not looking up. 

\---

The day continued as usual, with few disturbances. The morning and afternoon rushes had the three running all around the shop, and with Kuro dropping two cups, one of which was saved by Shiro, while the other smashed into pieces. By the time it was 15 minutes to closing, they were all exhausted. 

But, there was no rest for the wicked, it seemed, because that's when yet another customer came in. 

Haise looked up from where he was washing the dishes. "Welcome to the Monochrome Café!"

"Hello. I'm sorry for coming in this late, but I just got out of work." The newest customer sighed, sitting at the counter. 

"Ah, it's no problem-" Kuro turned to the man, stopping when he saw the other in full. It was shown by the white attire and attaché case by the man's side. _He's a Dove._ The boy froze, eyes wide and mouth slight open, as if to continue on with a sentence which is never to be heard.

Shiro pushed past his brother, punching him roughly in the shoulder on the way by. "Is there anything we can get for you, sir?"

The man smiled. "Oh, the name's Shinohara Yukinori. Can I just have a regular coffee?"

"Coming right up, Shinohara-san." Shiro went behind the counter to start preparing the drink. 

"Kuro." Haise grabbed his brother's shoulder. 

The younger flinched slightly before turning to him, knocked out of his frozen state. "I'm fine."

Both returned to their previous duties (Haise washing dishes while Kuro wiped down tables) in silence, the only sound being the brothers' footsteps and Shiro preparing the investigator's drink. 

The silence was broken by said investigator as the white haired boy handed him his drink. "So, I heard you three run the shop. And you are all brothers?"

Haise looked to the elder man. "Ah, yes. I'm Haise, and these are my little brothers, Shiro and Kuro. They're twins."

"Nice to meet you three. How long has this shop been here? I heard about this place a lot."

"Just over two months now. It's been rough. Especially getting these two to work together."

"Hey!" The twins turned to their older brother simultaneously, glaring. 

"Hah!" Shinohara laughed. "They're doing the twin thing."

"Am not!"

"Yeah. You two are."

"No!"

"Stop talking at the same time as me!"

"Grrrrrr!" The two faced each other, glaring the other straight in the eye. 

"While this _is_ entertaining, I'm afraid I'll have to go now." The investigator stood before the twins could start throwing punches, placing his payment on the table. "Thank you three. I'll be sure to come again."

"Oh, it's no problem! Have a good night, sir!"

"And you, too!" With that, the man left, the only evidence he had ever been there being the empty cup and the crumpled bills on the counter. 

The three let out an adioble breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding (in unison) before returning to clean up. 

That was the first time a Dove had been to the three's shop, but it certainly would not be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinohara strikes again and Shiro turns out to love cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need something happy after TG:re chapter 82 and "Curtain Call" chapter 5. 
> 
> (MY THIRD FAVORITE TG CHARACTER IS NOW DEAD. DAMMIT.)
> 
> Also, Shiro has a potty mouth.

_Ring!_

"Welcome to the Monochrome Café!" Haise greeted their newest customer, a regular at the shop. It was college student with brown hair and a sassy attitude. 

The boy just grunted in response, sitting at his regular table near the window. 

"The regular?" Shiro stopped in front of the man. 

"Yeah."

"It'll be out in a sec." The white haired boy returned to the counter, leaving the other to stare out the window into the street. 

_Ring!_

"Welcome to the Monochrome Café!"

"Hello." 

The few customers already seated stiffened, watching the newest closely.

"Ah, Shinohara-san. It's good to see you, welcome back." Haise smiled at the man as he sat in the same place he had sat last time, at the counter. _So he hadn't been lying when he said he'd come again..._

"Thank you, Haise-kun. It's good to be back, I've missed your guys' excellent coffee." Shinohara sighed, rubbing his face with a hand while he dropped his briefcase beside him. "Back at the office, all they have is horrible instant coffee."

"A-all coffee can be good if it's made right..." Kuro stepped up to the man. "What can I get you today?"

"I'll have an espresso, please."

"Coming right up, sir."

Shinohara watched as the young man joined his brothers behind the counter, standing beside his twin as he prepared the drink. "Ah, Shiro. I have a question for you. I was wondering since last time I came..."

Shiro looked up, eyes widening slightly. "Yes?"

"Why is your hair white?"

"Oh..." Shiro let out a breath. "People kept getting me and Kuro mixed up, so I dyed it white." He returned to his work, handing the newly brewed cup to the investigator. "Plus, I like it this way, and being twins with _that_ loser is bad enough, I don't need to mixed up with him, too."

"Hey!"

The investigator chuckled. "That seems reasonable enough-" he stopped, looking down at the floor. 

_Meow_

A white cat, the same color as Shiro's hair, sat by the man's feet, looking up at him with wide, blue eyes. It's fur was smudged with dirt, with black specks hidden in between the strands. 

"Hey!" Shiro marched up to the animal, which didn't flinch in the slightest. "I told you to stay in back! How the heck did you get out anyways?" Picking up the cat, he held it in front of his face, pouting slightly. 

_Meow_

"That's no answer." He sighed, cradling the cat in his arms. "You're going back to the lounge. No leaving again." With a sigh, Shiro left the three behind, going back through the "employees only" door and into the rooms beyond. 

Shinohara turned back to the other two brothers. "Where did that come from?"

"Ahh..." Haise scratched the back of his neck, putting down the cup he had been washing. "Before we opened today, Shiro found a cat out back so he decided it would be our new pet..."

"That was also when we learned that he's a cat person..." Kuro continued with his brother's task, not bothering to look as his twin came back with no cat and a uniform full of fur. 

\---

**Bonus: What Happened Out Back**

_Crash! Bang!_

"I swear, if there is another rat out there eating the garbage I will not hesitate to decapitate the bastard..." Shiro slammed the back door open, broom in hand, and faced the dark alley. He walked up to the tipped trash can, kicking it into the wall. 

_Hiss!_

"What the fuck?" He walked to where the object had landed, looking inside. He was met with a clawed paw to the face. "Hah!" He sneered. "Can't hurt me, you asswipe." 

_Hiss!_

"Calm down, fucker." He reached inside, grabbing the white cat. He easily removed it, not flinching the the clawed paws swiping at his hands and arms, unable to break the skin. He brought the small animal to his face. "Now. Leave." He dropped it, letting in hit the stone on all four paws. 

But, instead of leaving, it rubbed against the boy's leg, purring slightly.

"The fuck?" He brought his foot up, prepare to punt the dirty pest all the way down the alley. But, right before the thing was kicked to its imminent death, he hesitated. _What am I doing?... I can't kill a cat..._ He sighed, "Fine, fucker. Let's go." The white haired boy gently picked up the animal, cradling it in his arms before heading back inside, broom forgotten. 

\---

"What is that?"

"It's a cat. What does it look like?" Shiro passed his twin, setting down the dirty animal on the newly cleaned sofa in the lounge (it had to be cleaned since Kuro accidentally tripped and spilled a whole pot of coffee on it). 

The black haired boy stood beside his brother. "And why did you bring a cat in here?"

"What? Do you want me to kick it across the street? It's not my fault the fucker clung to me like some damn plastic rap." He rubbed the small animal's head, not looking at his brother as he blushed slightly. "Now go away before I kick _you_ across the street."

The small boy sighed, "Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another investigator comes into the picture and the three brothers all love cats.

Haise has never told anybody how similar Kuro and Shiro really are. 

Although Shiro has done many things in order to try and hide it, and brought to light many of their differences, it's still there, and easily visible if you're looking for the right things. For example, even though Kuro doesn't admit it, he's just as much as a cat person as Shiro; and, even though nobody will admit it, it kind of runs in the family. This really shined through when Haise walked in on Kuro playing with Banira, the new family cat, who just happened to be the white cat Shiro fell in love with behind to shop. 

He was searching for Kuro to tell him that they would need to get some of their medical papers ready for the CCG, when he peeked into the dining room and saw it. The black haired boy was smiling faintly while holding a feather (did he pull that from the couch?!) above the cat's head. The kitten swiped at it, and each time it would get even remotely close to catching it, he would pull it just a little bit higher. It got to the point where Kuro was giggling, rubbing the cat's head while it swiped and reached for the fuzzy object. By that time, Haise was trying to stifle his own laughter, covering his mouth with one hand. Unfortunately, that didn't work very well and he was discovered by the other boy, who blushed so much he looked like a ripe tomato. He promptly screamed for Haise to get out and didn't talk to his older brother all day (Shiro was extremely confused when he heard a random scream in the house and Kuro told _him_ to ask Haise what was for dinner instead of just going up to the boy and asking him himself). 

Haise, luckily has not been found playing with Banira... yet. He, unlike his brothers (Shiro doesn't even bother), uses his enhanced hearing to his advantage and is almost always on guard. He _has_ had a couple close calls, though. Like when Shiro stomped into Haise's room at the speed of light, complaining about Kuro messing something up, and the older boy barely had enough time to take out his book and hide the cat toy before his brother saw it. Although Haise wasn't very happy when Shiro stole Banira from his room, he didn't (and can't) complain. 

The shop has also gotten a lot more popular. Between people gossiping about the shop and Banira attracting more people, the customer count has almost doubled and there is almost always at least one customer in the shop at all times. 

The Doves have also been sticking around a lot more. 

Along with Shinohara, who has become a regular at the shop, another investigator, he said his name was Juuzou, has been frequenting the shop (and eating up all of the baked goods, brought to you by Shiro and Haise because Kuro cannot cook). The younger investigator has not ceased to annoy Shiro, and has (and will) always bugged Haise for candy. 

The first time the newest investigator came by, it was a big shock. 

He had come in with Shinohara, and had been introduced as the man's subordinate. 

_**Ring!** _

_"Welcome to the Monochrome Café!"_

_"Hello Haise, Kuro, Shiro. It's good to be back." The investigator smiled, and led the shorter male to the counter._

_Haise looked up from the coffee he was making, "Ah, hello Shinohara-san! It's good to see you again." He glanced at the other investigator. "Who is this?"_

_"This is-"_

_"My name's Juuzou Suzuya, First Class Investigator*!" The white haired man grinned, hopping over to the class case containing the pastries and various cakes. "These look delicious!"_

_"Nice to meet you, Suzuya-san! I'm Haise. My brothers, Kuro and Shiro, are in back. They should be out in a sec." Haise placed the newly brewed cup of coffee in front of a woman sitting by the window before returning to the two._

_"We can introduce ourselves, you know. And I made those." Shiro trudged out from the "employees only" door, followed by his brother._

_Kuro strayed from the other, instead heading to Haise. "We're almost out of the dark roast." He glanced at the two sitting at the counter. "Hello, Shinohara-san, Juuzou-san."_

_"Hello!" Juuzou waved enthusiastically to the twins. "Can I have this one?" He pointed to a vanilla cake, topped with various fruits and sugar._

_"Sure." Shiro handed the other a slice on a plain, white plate before heading behind the counter, beside his brothers._

_Juuzou hopped back to his seat, taking out some jelly beans from his pockets. "Want some, Shiro-kun?" He took a handful, showing it to the other white haired man._

_He stiffened, placing his hand in his chin. "No thanks... I just had lunch." He glanced around the shop before speed walking back to the "employees only" room. "I gotta check on Banira, he's not feeling well." He disappeared behind the door._

_"Awww. He's no fun." Juuzou pouted. "How about you two?" He held is hand out again, showing off the assortment of colorful beans._

_"We're good." Haise smiled, strained._

_Juuzou shoved the handful into his mouth, "Okay..." before digging into his cake._

_The two remaining brothers returned to their work, and the four were engulfed in silence... That is, until Juuzou felt it necessary to make himself known again._

_"Let's come here again, Shinohara-san~!" He giggled. "It's fun here! The three are fun to tease~!" He pointed to the three brothers, who were all lined up behind the counter, washing dishes._

_They all looked up. Kuro pouted, scrubbing the plate he was washing harder._

_"Of course, Juuzou-kun. We can come as often as you'd like." The older grinned before standing, dropping some crumpled bills on the counter. "Thank you, boys. The coffee was excellent, as always."_

_"Oh, it's no problem." Haise waved to the two. "Have a good day!"_

_"You too." With that, the two left, and the brothers all let out a breath._

After that, the two visited almost every day, each time leaving with more suspicions and evidence against the three. 

_I guess it's time we put the plan into action..._ Haise sighed, pouring the hot water over the grinds for a new cup of coffee. He half-heartedly listened to the bickering between the twins and Juuzou laughing and Shinohara chuckling quietly as they threatened each other. _We can't let this get too far..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Since this takes place later then the original TG, their ranks are higher. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, things might get a little more serious next chapter (sorry if this one was boring)
> 
> If I made any mistakes, please point them out so I can't fix them! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at this stuff. I'm sorry if this is boring. I'm trying.
> 
> Also, two chapters in one day! Wowzers.

_Time to put the plan into action..._

"Hey, Kuro, Shiro!" Haise wandered over to his two brothers, who were half-listening to Shinohara as he and Juuzou talked about something or another. 

Kuro looked towards his brother. "What is it, Haise?"

"What do you want?"

"So rude, Shiro." Haise pouted. "I want you two to try this new candy I made with me."

Their eyes widened. 

"Here!" He handed them each a red gummy bear-like object, putting one into his own mouth. 

They looked at each other, eyes wide, before following their brother. 

They chewed slowly, uncertain, before Kuro's eyes lit up. "This is good!" 

"Yeah," Shiro squinted at the older, "what did you put in this thing?"

Haise smirked. "It's a secret."

"Ooh! Haise-kun! Can I have one~?" Juuzou bounced in his seat, watching the brothers. 

"Sorry, Juuzou-san. This was all I had." Haise smiled. "I'll make some more for you next time."

"Awww..." He pouted. "Okay... But you'd better have some for me~!"

"Of course."

Shinohara raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet, instead choosing to take a long sip from his coffee. 

"Would you like one, too, Shinohara-san?" Haise turned to the older investigator. 

He gently placed his cup on the table. "No thanks. I'm not one for sweets."

"Of course."

"Umm, Haise." Shiro tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Can we talk to you in the back real quick? It's important." He softly growled the last part, glaring at the older. 

"Okay. Come on, Kuro. Please excuse us for a second, Shinohara-san, Juuzou-san." With that, he lead his brothers through the "employees only" door and into the rooms beyond. 

Shiro immediately turned on his brother. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Oh, I guess I never told you guys, huh." Haise chuckled nervously. "Well, as you've probably noticed, the Doves have gotten suspicious of us. We need to get them off our backs, so I came up with a plan..."

\---

"You're batshit insane, Haise."

"Says the one who bleached all of his hair." Haise snorted, arranging the papers in a file before putting it back into his desk. 

"Oh, really." Shiro sneered. "You only bleached _part_ of your hair. And this isn't even on topic!"

"Oh well. This in a necessary precaution." He turned his chair in the direction of his brother*. "We're gunna need them soon enough, so it's good to have them ahead of time."

"I know... But-"

"But nothing."

"But-"

"But nothing."

"But-"

"But _nothing_. Now. We need to prepare the rest of the plan." Haise stood from his chair. "Now, help me cook."

**\---**

"They ate some weird candy. But, they said they were out afterwards, so we didn't get the chance to try any."

"Next time, figure out what they ate. There's something obviously suspicious about this."

"Should we call in another investigator?"

"Yes. Call in..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's one of those cool spinny-rolly-chair-thingys. The ones you'd usually find at desks. Yeah, those things. They're cool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go food shopping.

"We're going to have to close up shop early tomorrow." Haise announced, alerting his two brothers. 

Shiro huffed, muting the tv. "And why do we need to do that?"

"Yeah." Kuro lowered his book. "I thought we had everything planned out?"

"Well. It turns out we don't." Haise sat in one of two of the empty chairs beside the couch. "I just found out that we're out of food, and it's almost time."

"I though we had plenty?"

"We _used_ to, but then Shiro ate it all last time." Haise glared at the white haired male. 

"What?" He grumbled. "I was hungry. And you guys won't let me eat any ghouls."

Kuro sighed, placing his book on the end table. "When are we leaving?"

"We're going to close up at 12:00 tomorrow and head out then." The multi-hair-colored man glanced at the black haired boy. "We're going to have to stop by Uta's sometime, too. Our masks are all cracked."

"Okay..." Kuro shifted in his seat. "Is that all?"

"I think so."

"Good."

\---

"Time to close up, Kuro, Shiro." Haise called from the employee room. 

"Alright!"

"Everybody out!" Shiro shouted, scaring the two ghoul customers currently seated. "We're closin' up early today!" He stomped up to the two, ushering them out of their seats.

Grumbling, _"Stupid kid,"_ the two ghouls got up and left, slamming the door shut behind them. 

Shiro growled. "Smug bastards."

"Oh, be nice, Shiro." The boy's twin spoke up from where he was clearing the newly unoccupied table. "They're paying customers."

"Be quiet."

"No. You should be-"

"I _said_ be quiet!"

"No!"

"Do you wanna fight!"

"Sure!" Kuro stomped up to his twin, fists raised. 

"You two! We don't have time for this!" Haise yanked them both by the ears, earning two in-unison hisses of pain. "Lets get going, already!" He dragged them behind the counter, pushing Kuro towards the door. "Go turn the sign." 

"O-okay..."

**\---**

"I can't wait to get some good coffee~! I wonder if Haise will have any more of those yummy candies, too!" Juuzou skipped happily down the street, towards their usual café. 

Shinohara sighed. "I don't know, Juuzou-kun." 

"I'm guessing Haise is one of the workers?"

"Ah, yes." He turned to their newest companion. "Its him and his two brothers, Shiro and Kuro. They have some fairly odd hair, if I do say so myself." He chuckled. "Shiro and Haise have white hair; well, Haise's is partially black, like Kuro's."

"Interesting."

"Yes, they-"

"Kuro-kun~!"

The two turned to their younger companion to see him bouncing in front of the black haired barista. 

"H-hello, Shinohara-san, Juuzou-san, ummmm..." He looked to the third investigator, head tilted. 

"Koutarou Amon." The newest addition held out his hand, face blank. 

Kuro flinched slightly, looking up at the man, before quickly shaking his hand. "N-nice to meet you... I'm Kuro. My brothers are inside." He turned back to the other two investigators. "I'm sorry, but we have to close early today..."

Juuzou stopped, hand on the doorknob. "Awwwww..." He turned to he black haired boy, "why?"

"Ummm..." He scratched his chin, eyes downcast. "We're low on stock... We don't have enough to last until the end of the day. We need to go on a little shopping trip..." 

"Awww... Okay... But, in return, I expect some of those candies Haise made~!" Juuzou bounced back to his superior. 

"Well, that's a shame. We were hoping to get Amon here to try some of your delicious coffee." Shinohara chuckled. "I guess we'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I'm really sorry..." 

"Oh, it's no problem. It has to be done, right?"

"I guess-"

"Kuro! What's taking so long! It's not that hard to flip a damn sign!" Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing the black haired's twin. He stomped up to the other, smacking him in the back of the head. "Get a move on! We don't have all day!"

"Hey!" Kuro hissed, grabbing his brother's arm. "It's not my fault!"

"Then whose-" He stopped, turning to the investigators. 

"Well, hello, Shiro."

He removed his arm from his brother's grasp, a forced smile gracing his features. "H-hello, Shinohara-san, Juuzou-san. What are you two doing here?"

"We were coming to get some coffee with Amon-kun, but it seems we can't today." Shinohara scratched the back of his neck, glancing at the third, black haired investigator. "I guess we'll come back tomorrow."

Shiro let out a breath. "Ah, we're sorry. We can get you a cup now, if you want. I'm sure Haise would be happy to."

Juuzou opened his mouth to answer, but Shinohara slapped a hand over it, silencing the younger. "No, no. We don't wish to be a bother."

"If you say so." Shiro grabbed his brother's arm, yanking it roughly. "Please excuse us, but we have to go. Good to see you, Shinohara-san, Juuzou-san. And nice to meet you, Amon-san." With that he tugged his brother back inside, leaving the three to do as they please. 

"They're acting sus~pic~ious~!" Juuzou sang, hopping around of he sidewalk. 

Shinohara sighed, turning his back to the shop. "I guess we'll actually have to do our job now... Come on, Amon-kun." 

"Oh course, Shinohara-san."

**\---**

"We're being followed."

Haise glanced at his white haired brother quickly, narrowing his eyes. "Can you see who it is?"

"I think it's the investigators." Shiro squinted out the window to the car a ways behind them. It had been behind them for the past 15 minutes, too far away for the human eye to see. "They're onto us."

"I told them we were going to the store to restock on supplies." Kuro fiddled with his fingers, repeatedly looking back and forth between his brothers and the car following them. "Maybe we should stop there and go out later?"

Haise hummed in agreement. "Let's stop and see if they go away after a while. If they do, we can go with our original stop. If not, we'll go some other time."

"Good idea. Let's do it."

**\---**

"They really _were_ going to the store..." Juuzou pressed his face to the window, eyes following as the three brothers got out of their car and headed into the fancy shop showing different coffee brands in the window. 

Shinohara leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms behind his head. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Amon nodded from his place in the back seat, arms crossed in front of him. 

**\---**

"They're still there." Kuro whispered, following his brothers to their car. 

Haise sighed, opening the trunk. "I guess we'll just have to get food another day..."

"We shouldn't go during business hours again. It will just cause more trouble."

"No duh, Shiro." Kuro placed his bags in the back, lightly punching his twin in the arm. 

"This was but a test to see if these investigators were really _invest_ ed in watching us." The eldest smirked. "Don't worry, I have it all figured out. After all, I spent a lot of time _investigating_ , myself."

"It's time to stop, Haise." Shiro slammed the trunk closed. "Let's just go."

"Time to roll."

"I said stop."

**\---**

"It seems they really _were_ only going to the store."

"I don't know... Something feels wrong about this..."

"Yeah..."


End file.
